Frozen in place
by PrinceOfSnakesKingOfSarcasm
Summary: Percy and his mother move to StoryBrooke and a new curse is enacted
1. Relocated

Percy smiled from the passenger seat of the car. After all the terrible things that had happened to Percy the week before he needed to get out of New York as soon as possible. Percy and his Mother had decided to move to Maine after Paul had died. Percy let himself get lost in his thoughts

~~Flashback~~

Percy had just come back from a short quest he was doing for Zeus as he approached the camps borders he took the time to pet the sleeping dragon. As he crossed the border he was tackled by two figures in black. Percy looked doen and saw it was Thalia and Nico

"Thalia,Nico can you please get off of me? I can't breathe." They both quickly got up and then they helped Percy up. They all started talking about what had happened while Percy had been gone. Percy had found out that Thalia had left the hunters when she saw Artemis kill a young boy who had done nothing but walk pass her. Percy had also found out that Nico was now the god of ghosts and illusions. Percy nodded fingering his necklace which happened to be the amulet of Uroborus which had latched itself on to Percy's wrist. Percy then said

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy watched as both of their faces darkened and they both looked surprised before Thalia said

"I actually don't know. The last time I saw her she was by her cabin and even then she was acting strange." Percy nodded before running off to find Annabeth.

~~flashback~~

After that Percy had found Annabeth and a son of Ares kissing at the beach. Percy was drawn out of his thoughts when the car stopped. Percy stepped out of the car. Percy looked behind him and saw that they were a few feet across the town line. Percy turned back around and saw his mother looking towards the town. Percy followed his Mother's line of sight and saw a thick black smoke heading their way. Percy ran over to his mom and tried to pull her back to the car only to find that they were both rooted to their spot. Percy watched the cloud get closer and hugged his mother close as the smoke covered them and Percy let the darkness consume him.

~~LineBreak~~

Percy woke up with with a tremendous headache, slowly he got up and winced in pain. Percy looked around for his mother. Suddenly he had the urge to look down. Percy saw that he was now in a old looking leather jacket over a tan tuni and a pair of leather pants, Percy saw that he had on a pair of leather boots. (A/N Think of Bealfire's clothes but more like Peter Pan) Percy looked around for his mother again and saw her a few feet away in a puffy dress and her hair in princess curls. Percy quickly ran over to her and tried to wake her up. When it didn't work Percy checked his surroundings, upon doing so Percy saw that they were in a forest one that probably stretched for miles. When he was finally got his mother to wake up she looked at him in surprise before she got up

"Percy what happened?"

"I don't known all I remember is a thick black smoke and now we're here." Sally looked worried for a second untill she started walking and Percy followed her. Eventually percy started to get bored and started to play with the water in the air only to be surprise when it the water in the air didn't move to his will.

Percy quickly caught up with his mother and saw she had stopped in front of a old cottage. As the entered the cottage Percy saw his mother enter the back room, Percy looked around the room he was in and saw that there was an old mirror a few feet from where he was. Slowly he walked over to it and couldn't help but get the feeling something was wrong. When he finally got himself in the view of the mirror he almost fell over at what he saw. He now looked at least two or three years younger, his hair now looked fuller and his eyes were now mixed with a deep purple color. As his mother came out of the back room he turned to her and asked

"Have you notice we look younger?" His mother looked at him saying

"No, anyway since we need somewhere to stay and no one lives here we're staying." Percy nodded and went to look at the rest of the cottage and came to the kitchen and was about to leave out the back when there was a silver flash of light. Percy immediately turned around and saw what the flash brung. Percy was surprise when he saw the silver bow and quiver with vine like pattern on the table. Percy hesitant to pick it up looked at it for a minute before slowly reaching out for it and grabbed it. As Percy grabbed it he felt a rush of knowledge of how to use the bow. beside the bow and arrow was a note

Dear Perseus me and my brother have blessed you if you receive this after you leave so be it good luck

~Artemis

Percy nodded and watched as the bow and quiver shrunk down into a stick with designs of a deer jumping over a fallen tree. I quickly put the stick into my pocket before yelling to his mother that he was going out.


	2. The Charmings

Sometimes i like to think my life was cursed, like that was the only reason that it could be this messed up. Now here me and my mother were somewhere we had never been before with nothing too survive on. My mother had decided that we were to go out and find the nearest town and was tho find some way to get us food. With me i had a satchel, one that i was planning too fill with foods

'"Percy it'll be fine, we'll find some way to get food and try tho get home don't worry."

With that my mother continued too walk and soon enough we came upon a small town, kids ran around and tried to catch each other through the streets. Walking in further i saw people selling fruit and other foods. My mother stopped at a stand with apples and tried find the person selling them. Looking around too make sure that no one was looking i slipped at least ten apples into my bag.

"Mom let's go, isn't it obvious that no one is here can we just leave. "

After looking around one more time for the owner of the stand my mother agreed too leave and we browsed the area, with me putting foods in my bag as we went. When we finally did leave my mom looked disappointed that she didn't get . When we were far enough away from the town i showed my mother all the food i had gotten.

"Percy how did you get all of that, you didn't have any money."

I quickly told my mom about how i had obtained the food and she starred at me as if i was crazy but instead of scolding me for stealing she shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk. Soon enough were came into a roadand started walking down it.

After walking for some time we came across a carriage coming down the road with the horses feet thundering. My mother and i moved out of the way so the carriage could pass. Just i thought that the carriage would pass us, out stopped a few feet up the road. I saw the door of the carriage open and out stepped a man. He had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He walked towards us and stopped in front of my mother and I .

"Did you guys need any help with anything?"

My mothe looked at me and i shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what she wanted more to say.

"No my son and i just got into town and were trying to find somewhere to stay."

"My wife and i have a place not too far from here, maybe you would want to stay with us?"

My mother looked towards me with raised eyebrows and i quickly nodded muggy head, encouraging her tho take hours offer.

"Thank you very much, I'm Sally and this is my son Percy,"

"I'm David and my wife's name is Snow."

With that he lead us over to the carriage shoo my mother and I could get in before he got in himself. We rode in silence nobody wanted to speak so the sound horses feet was heard as we rode. Eventually after about an hour see tracked David's home absence i was surprised, i thought that we would be a small house in the woods but what i got was a castle.

The doors of the castle opened and out came a beautiful black haired lady, her blue eyes focused on my mother and I before turnin back to David.

"Leave it to you to bring home strangers."

I looked towards my mother with worry in my eyes and the only reply i got was scilence

"Would you want me to leave them?"

"Well no, but-"

"Excactly, i rest my case."

The lady turned to us and put on a kind smile, strands of black hair falling in her face.

"Hello, I'm. Snow White and my husband is Prince Charming or David."

* * *

**Hi sorry for waiting so long to update but i need your help. I personally am having trouble deciding who Percy and Sally should be inn the unchanged forest. Upon discovering this i decided to let you guys choos, so leave your thoughts on who they should be in the comments and who ever had the most votes that'll be it, that's who they'll be. **

**Thanks**

**Sincerely Cheshire.㈞5**


	3. News

In the process of writing a new chapter. Should be here soon


	4. Magic in These Hands

I stared at Snow White and Prince Charming more than I should have. It was just something about seeing the ledgends up close and in person.

Snow White was beautiful but not in a princess way. Even though she was wearing a dress she had a sort of rebel beauty about her.

"It's very nice to meet you and thank you for letting us into your beautiful home. You're very kind." My mother smiled at the prince and princess.

"No worries, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to stop David from bringing guests anyway."

Snow White smiled at us and inside I has a mental celebration. The Snow White and Prince Charming were smiling at us.

"The two of you are welcome to stay for as long as you need. I'll find someone to take you to your rooms."

With that Snow turned and walked away.

"Please walk with me." Charming said and led us further into the castle.

"So where are the two of you from."

My mother and I shared a look.

"A small kingdom called Caldonia. Its really cut off from other kingdoms."

Charming nodded and we turned down a hallway.

"Perseus do you know how to use a sword?"

"Yes sir, my father taught me before he um" I tried to think of a word that would better describe my fathers absence.

"Before his father passed away." My mother quickly finished for me.

"Yes his father passed away a few years ago. It's been hard but we've managed on our own."

I looked over at my mother in surprise, who knew she was able to lie so well.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear. If there is anything my wife and I can do please just ask."

My mother and I nodded.

"Thank you but letting us stay here in your beautiful home is enough."

David smiled and continued with the tour of the castle.

My mother and I quietly admired the beautiful architecture of the castle. I'll admit, Annabeth's love of architecture really rubbed off on me.

As we walked with the Prince I couldn't help but whistle the tune of Heigh Ho from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother smile.

When the tour was over the Prince had someone show us to our rooms.

Saying a quick goodbye to my mother I followed the servant to my room.

I thanked him and entered my room.

To the left of me were bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling and was filled with all types of books. In front of me there was a window that also reached the ceiling and at the bottom of it there was a padded area.

To my left was a bed that sat on a raised platform.

I walked the length of the room and saw that the window over looked the ocean and smiled.

"Hello Perseus." I jumped a foot in the air as a women's voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around clutching my chest as my heart beat hard against my ribcage. I quickly assessed the women who had managed to get into my room so quietly.

Long flowing black hair that framed a heart shaped face with sparkling blue eyes. The women was quite beautiful.

"Lady Hectate." I say.

"Yes Perseus, I have come to give you a gift." She says and stands.

"Perseus the magic here is strange and different than the magic you have witnessed in New York. So I have come to bless you so you will be able to do the magic of this world. Even with my blessing it will take practice and study."

I looked at Hectate with wide eyes for a few moments before narrowing them.

"What's in it for you?" I ask her.

She shrugged.

"A champion. If you agree you'd be the first since the start of the western civilization."

I thought it over for a few moments before nodding.

"I accept." I say.

"I was hoping you'd say that." With a wave of her hand Hectate and I were surrounded be swirling thick black smoke.

When the smoke cleared my knees buckled and I found myself on the forest floor. I heard Hectate chuckle and looked up at her.

"Come on Perseus. Time for me to bless you."

With a huff of air I rose to my feet.

"What do I have to do?" I asked wary of her answer.

"Nothing." She said "You just had to accept which you already did so I can start."

Hectate waved her hand and in another swirl of black smoke a table and a cauldron appeared. The table was filled with multicolored vials that held various liquids and powders.

She began taking things from the table and pouring them into the cauldron and every once the color of whatever was in the cauldron would change.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting the stuff in the cauldron turned a bright green color and Hectate stirred it a few time.

"There, its done." She says and suddenly has a cup in her hand. She dips the cup into the cauldron and when she pulls it put smoke rolls over the top like waves.

"Drink this." Hectate tells me.

"What does it do?" I ask the goddess of witchcraft while staring at the cup of smoking liquid.

"It will relinquish you of all magical ties to Greek world and it will prepare your body for the magic of this world."

I thought it over for a few moments before taking the cup. I took a deep breath and then drunk the potion.

I expected pain or some kind of feeling emptiness but I was wrong. Warmth washed over me like I had just bitten into one of my mothers homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. There was also coldness, like someone has taken a bucket, filled it with water from Alaska and dumped it on my head.

Hectate studied my face for a moment.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Taking a deep breath I replied.

"Yes."

"Good." She waved her hand and the table disappeared in the same swirling cloud of smoke. She then came and stood in front of me.

"This might hurt." Before I could say anything and shoved her hand into my chest. I felt her fingers curl around my heart and suddenly she pulled her hand out. My jaw dropped as I saw my beating heart in her hand. Most of it was red but there was a small spot of black.

"You see this Perseus," She pointed to the small black spot "Do not allow that spot to grow. Do not succumb to the darkness that has been planted in your heart."

I nodded and Hectate moved back to the cauldron. She held my heart over the cauldron and I expected it to fall in, however I was wrong. When she moved her hand away the heart stayed floating in the air.

Hectate waved her hand over the cauldron and a fire started inside of it. She stood in front of the cauldron and I watched as it shrunk and condensed down into a single spark.

"Perseus this is the spark of your magic. Right now it will rest in your heart and when I put your heart back into your body it will move to your soul. With practice and teaching the spark will soon become a fire and you will become one of the greatest wizards in this world."

Hectate moved the spark and I watched as she embedded the spark into my heart. For a few moments my heart shined brighter before it dulled again.

"One thing you must remember Perseus is that there are mainly two types of Magic and Dark Magic. Use the magic for the wrong purposes and your magic will become dark, use it right and it will become light, but remember the balance of power is constantly changing,"

Hectate walked over to me carefully holding my glowing heart carefully in two hands. She positioned it correctly over my chest before she shoved in in causing me to grunt in discomfort. I have to say,I never want to have my heart ripped out again.

Almost immediately warmth and coldness washed over me again.

"Goodbye Perseus, I hope you choose the right path and remember," She paused "All magic comes with a price."

Before I could say anything else Hectate was surrounded by a small tornado of smoke. When it cleared she and the cauldron were gone.

"Wait you're just going to leave me here!?" I ask to thin air.

"The least you can do is teach me how to get back to the castle." At my feet there was a small tornado of smoke and when it disappeared a note.

_Step one,_ it said _Think of where you want to go_

_Step two, wave your hand._

I thought about my room back at Prince Charming and Snow White's castle and waved my hand.

To my surprise it worked. I was engulfed in my own personal tornado of blue smoke.

When it cleared I found myself standing in the middle of my room. With a small smile of accomplishment I went over and sat down on my huge bed. Then something that Hectate had said popped into my head.

_All Magic Comes With A Price_


	5. Chapter 5

After receiving Hectate's blessing Percy had absolutely nothing to do. He had tried to fall asleep for about an hour and eventually gave up.

Percy quickly decided to go explore the woods surrounding the castle.

Quickly grabbing his satchel Percy used his magic to transport himself right outside of the castle doors.

Looking back at the castle one last time he turned and started exploring.

About fifteen minutes later Percy still found himself wandering aimlessly through the forest. He had no idea how far he'd wandered away from the castle.

"You look like you've wandered to farfrom the castle Dearie."

Percy turned and came face to face with a rather reptilian looking man. For some odd reason he reminded Percy of a crocodile. His skin was covered in scales of different shades of green. His hair was medium length and he wore a leather vest with leather pants and boots.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the scaled man.

"Why I'm Rumplestilskin of course but the question is Dearie, who are you."

Before Percy could open his mouth Hectate whispered into his mind.

Be wary Perseus, that is The Dark One, his magic Is the darkest in the land.

Percy nodded and quickly turned around only to find a sword leveled at his chest.

"Not so fast Dearie. Tell me who you are or die."

"My name is Perseus and I'm lost." For some reason Percy didn't want the Dark One calling him by his nickname.

Suddenly the sword disappeared.

"Well I can't help you there Dearie."

With that Rumplestilskin waved his hand and was instantly transported away.

Percy let go of a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He quickly took a few minutes to collect himself before he continued on his journey.

He soon came upon a town by the sea. People who looked like they spent about as much time at the beach as him walked in and out of buildings.

Walking further into the town Percy now saw ships of various sizes docked at the docks. He found himself staring at one in particular though.

"She's a fine vessel isn't she lad?"

Percy turned and saw a man, and if he hadn't known better, would have believed to be his brother.

The man had the same windblown black hair as he did and blue eyes that seemed to be even brighter by the black eyeliner under them. Percy had the sneaking suspicion that he should know who this man was.

Percy nodded to answer the man's question.

"Is she yours?" He asked the man.

"I, the Jolly Roger. She's been with me for as long as I can remember."

Percy nodded again.

"She's a very fine vessel Captain."

"You know something about ships lad."

"Learned everything I know from my father. Before he passed away." The Captain nodded.

"Come aboard lad." Percy's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked surprised.

"Come aboard. I'm running low on crew members and I could use another deck hand. What'd ya say lad?"

Percy thought about it. He didn't want to leave his mother alone in a strange world. Even though he knew she could take care of herself. He didn't know how she would feel about him running off into another dangerous adventure. He hated seeing how worried she go when he left for a quest.

Even though he wanted to go he figured he'd ask her first.

"Think about it lad. The ship leaves the dock at midnight. If you don't show up I'll know your answer." With that the captain started walking towards the docks.

"Wait Captain you never told me your name." Percy said before he could get to far away.

"Hook. Captain Hook. And you? " It was then that Percy noticed that one of the captains hands were replaced by gleaming silver hook.

"Percy." He quickly responded.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger Percy."

Percy nodded and watched as Captain Hook boarded his ship.

With a sigh Percy transported himself into his room.

He sat his satchel down on his bed and sighed. A seed of dread buried itself in his stomach, he was not looking forward to the talk he was about to have with his mother.

So Percy took a deep breath and exited the room to find his mother.

Honestly Percy didn't realize how big the castle was. He wandered around for what seemed like forever before he found his mother.

He found her sitting in what seemed to be the courtyard of the castle. Trees that held flowers in various shades of blooming surrounded the whole entire courtyard.

Percy saw his mother sitting quietly on one of the stone benches looking at the sunset.

Again he felt dread begin to we'll up inside of him as he approached his mother.

"Hi Mom." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Hello Percy." His mother smiled warmly as she turned towards him.

"Mom how would you feel if I were to go out again. Almost like a quest." He said and watches as his mother's smile dropped a little.

"It's not really a quest though," He quickly added. "I'll just be exploring this world and I'll write to you as often as I can and I'll make sure to visit often too."

His mother nodded and offered another warm smile.

"My baby boys all grown up." Sally said as she smoothed Percy's hair.

"Of course you can go Percy. After all those quests you've grown big and strong and proved to the gods themselves how powerful you can be. You can take care of yourself with you're sword and all the things you've learned you can do anything. So if you want to go out and explore this new world go ahead. I'll be sure to be close by when you return."

Sally didn't notice or seem to care that she now had tears running down her face as she stared at her baby boy. Even though she he wasn't physically his correct age she knew that Percy could handle himself.

Percy pulled his mother into a hug, a smile etching itself onto his face.

"This is why you're the best mom ever." He whispered into her ear causing her to break out into laughter.

"So I can go?" Percy asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Of course," His mother replied. "But don't forget to write to me about all the places you visit."

"I'll make sure to." Percy said before getting up.

"I have to go get my things ready, my ride leaves at midnight."

With that Percy quickly ran back to his room to pack his things.

When he was finished he figured he had at least thirty minutes until midnight, so he transported himself just outside of the town by the sea and walked the rest of the way to the docks. He saw Captain Hook standing by some barrels on the dock.

"So where are we off to Cap'n?" He asked as he approached the hook-handed captain.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning lad." Hook responded with the slightest of smiles. He had a feeling that him and Percy would be together for a long time.


	6. Don't Stop Believing

_**Previously**_

"So where are we off to Cap'n?" He asked as he approached the hook-handed captain.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning lad." Hook responded with the slightest of smiles. He had a feeling that him and Percy would be together for a long time.

_**Now**_

That had been two days and Percy had found that Hook was planning to go to Neverland. He also remembered where he knew Captain Hook, from Peter Pan's fairy tale, which meant that Percy would soon be meeting Peter Pan too.

When Percy had asked Hook how he planned to get to Neverland he had been told that Hook's crew had hunted down some of Pegasus's feathers. Which had reminded Percy that in a weird way Pegasus was his brother and that his own pegasus, Blackjack was in a weird way his nephew.

Somehow they had managed to make the feathers into a main sail and that's how they would get to Neverland.

Percy had nodded and looked up at the huge sail, wondering how the black feathers of one of his best friends would look up there.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when Hook called him.

"Captain."

"Look lad." Hook handed Percy a telescope and pointed in out in front of him.

The prince of the sea put the telescope up to his eye and looked in the direction of where the captain was pointing. For the first time in two days Percy saw land.

From what Percy could see the island was covered in dense forest. There was a beach that seemed to go for miles around the island.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there Captain?"

"Maybe half a day, maybe more." The pirate said as he took his telescope from Percy.

Percy nodded and followed the captain as he walked to the steering wheel of the ship.

"So what now?" Percy asked as the Captain started to turn the ship.

"Now we steer the ship."

_**thinggoeshere**_

Hook was was right it took more than half a day to reach the island. By the time the Jolly Roger reached the beach the sun was setting.

"You never told me why we're here." Percy said, causing Hook to glance at him.

"We're here to find a very rare and magical poison."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"For what?" He asked.

"Well to kill someone obviously."

The sea prince rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Percy said gesturing for the famous pirate to continue.

"The Crocodile." Was all Percy got in response.

Percy rolled his eyes as the captain turned to the crew.

"Lower the anchor!" Hook yelled and watched as his crew did so.

Soon Hook, Percy and a few of the crew members were standing on the beach of the island. Percy could practically feel the magic buzzing in the air. Along with being able to hear the mermaids singing in the water he had no doubt that this island was very magical.

As Hook began walking into the dense forest of the island, Percy had no choice but to follow along. The few men that Hook had selected to explore the island walked in front of the boy and every once and a while one of them would look back to make sure that Percy hadn't fallen behind.

After about an hour of a walking and not finding the poisonous flower, Hook allowed Percy and the members of the crew to rest.

"So Cap'n," One of the crew member started and Percy recognized him as Donovan. "What exactly does this poisonous flower look like?" He asked looking at the Captain of The Jolly Roger intently.

Hook looked up from his picking his fingernail with his knife and quietly sheathed the weapon.

"The plant is called the Flos Mortem," Before Hook could finish Percy cut in.

"The flower of death." He said, translating the Latin perfectly and Hook gave him a slight nod.

"One drop of the flowers juices is enough to put even the largest giant on his deathbed. It burns you up from the inside, turns your bones into sand and melts your organs into soup and leaves nothing but a pile of slime in its place."

Hook smiled wickedly as he saw a very visible shudder run through his men. All except one. The boy, Percy, seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong lad, rethinking your decision to come?" Hook asked almost teasingly which snapped Percy out of his thoughts. The former prince of the sea had been thinking about how the flos mortem sounded suspiciously like the godly food and drink ambrosia and nectar.

So Percy shook his head.

"Good on you then lad." Hook then turned to the rest of the crew.

"Up you go boy, we have a poisonous flower to find."

With that the small group of pirates walked further into the forest. Yet this time Percy noticed that something was off. He could feel the sensation of eyes on him and it most certainly did not scare him, so Percy did something he probably shouldn't have.

He quickly cast a locator spell on hook and the rest of the small crew and then stopped. He watched as the pirate captain and his men walked further into the forest.

"Who's there?" Percy called out, only to be met with silence. The black haired teen waited a few minutes before relaxing and starting off in the direction that the captain and his crew had walked only to stop when someone cleared their voice from behind him.

Percy quickly turned around and pulled his new dagger out of the sheath on his waist.

He turned only to find himself staring at a group of boys, ranging from six to sixteen pointing various weapons at him.

Percy blinked and then blinked again. How in the hell had they managed to sneak up on him without so much as the snap of a twig. Especially the younger ones, who were bound to be clumsy and loud.

"Well then," Someone started as the crowd separated into two separate groups and allowed the person to step forward.

"Who the hell are you are what are you doing on my island."

Before answering, Percy took the time to assess the boy in front of him. He stood at about five foot with green eyes and light brown hair. He looked to be the leader of the boys.

Before he could answer the boys question someone else did.

"Pan he came with the pirates." A boy that had a bow and arrow pointed at Percy said causing the other boy to look at me.

The boy-Pan- turned to Percy with a raised eyebrow, and Percy was a little bit distracted by how far it actually went up.

Eyebrow game strong, Percy thought before mentally face palming.

He had to focus. Right now he had a group of boys pointing very dangerous weapons at him. Though he was sure that a group of silver clad man hating girls was worse, both were bad.

"I'll ask again," Pan said. "Who are you?"

Percy pursed his lips together and looked at the group of boys.

"My names Jeff."

And with that Percy turned and ran.


	7. Percy and Peter

Percy had been running for what felt had been hours. The only thing that kept him from falling out of exhaustion was the rain the steadily fell around him.

The sea prince ducked as an arrow flew past his head and ran harder.

Percy didn't stop running until he found that he had to. It was either that or fall off a that was something the son of the sea god did not want to do, so he stopped. His breathing was heavy and his face and arms were covered in small cuts from the branches snapping at him as he ran.

He could no longer hear the voices of the boys that was once chasing him so the sea prince gave out a sigh of relief. That is, of course, until a voice sounded from behind him.

"You are very hard boy to find."

Percy spun around quickly and was met by the green eyes of Pan. Percy let out a huff and took a step back.

"I try."

Pan scoffed and raised an eyebrow. _Again with the eyebrow_ Percy thought to himself.

"Apparently not very hard," Pan bit back at the former seventeen year old. "But my boys wanted have a little and you proved to make it more difficult than it should have been."

Percy nodded, he though that he was an easy target, but it was good to know that he wasn't.

"But now lets get back to the real matter at hand, shall we? Who exactly are you and what are you doing here?"

Percy took another cautious step back toward the edge of the cliff.

An annoyed look crossed Pan's face when he saw Percy take that step back.

"Oh step away from the edge we both know you won't jump." Pan said and took a step closer to Percy.

"And what if I do? What happens then?" Percy questions the boy in front of him and watches him closely.

"Then I suppose you'd be dead, and I wouldn't have my answers. Now, step away from the edge."

The last part is said with so much ferocity that Percy is surprise. His surprise only grows when Pan suddenly lunges forward and grabs him. The sea prince suddenly finds himself pinned to a wall that he didn't remember being there.

In front of him Pan had a mischevious look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Next time, when someone tells you to step away from the edge of the cliff, you do it." Pan said, still keeping a tight grip on Percy.

The sea prince rolled his eyes and lifted his hands up to meet Pan's.

"And why do you care Pan... or should I call you Peter?" the green eyed boy asked innocently as he pried himself out of Peter Pan's grip.

"So you do know who I am." Peter said with an amused smile.

"And as for why I care, It's my job to help all lost boys," He offered Percy another smile." Even those who think they're not lost and don't need it."

Percy nodded and took a step away from Peter. He didn't feel very lost at the moment nor did he feel helpless.

Peter nodded and held out his hand. There was a swirl of smoke and when it cleared a conch shell appeared in his hand.

"Whenever you're in need, just blow on this and I'll here it, I'll be there to help."

"Thanks." Percy said to the never aging teen in front of him.

Peter nodded and gave Percy another look over. Both of the boys were soaking wet and their hair stuck to their foreheads.

"I suppose you should get back to your pirate friends." Percy nodded and Pan snapped his fingers. A swirling cloud of thick smoke engulfed the two boys and when it cleared the two stood at the on the beach. Percy saw that the small boat that they had used to get to the island was still there (**A/N I know that I didn't have them use a boat last chapter but please bear with me.)** which meant that Hook and the other crew members were still somewhere in the thick forest of the island and Percy didn't want to take the dingy and leave the other crew members there.

"You could stay." Pan suggested with a little shrug.

"I could." Percy agreed with a small nod. "But I'm not lost at the moment."

Pan let out a small laugh.

"The lost boys are probably still searching for you. I never called off the search, nor did I tell them that it was only for practice."

Percy nodded.

"Thanks for that, by the way," He said as he pointed to Pan. "Because I totally wanted to spend an evening running from crazy boys with danger and sharp weapons."

Pan let out a laugh and an almost mischievous glint filled his eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"I could always call them here since you seemed to have so much fun." Percy's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. He didn't have the time, nor the heart to run through the dense forest again. It was hard enough the first time.

Pan stared at the boy in front of him and couldn't help but feel a little strange. The boy looked young but his eyes held wisdom beyond his years. From what he had seen earlier while hunting the boy he was light on his feet, although he still ran through the forest clumsily and stumbled over his own feet occasionally he was fast.

Before Pan could say anything else to Percy, he heard rustling coming form the edge of the forest. Percy turned towards the forest before turning back to Pan.

"Those are either your boys or my shipmates." Percy informed him. "I suppose neither of them a re very fond of newcomers."

"Yes I have noticed that myself and so I guess that this is goodbye.'' Percy turned as he now heard voices coming from the forest. When he turned back Pan was gone and there was writing in the sand.

_For Now,_ it said and Percy nodded, knowing that he would see the never aging teen again.

After a few more minutes of waiting Percy saw Hook and the crew members that had accompanied him onto the island walk out of the forest.

"Did you find what you were looking for Captain?" Percy called out from where he was standing. Hook looked at him in surprise, they had lost the boy early in the journey and hadn't expected him to appear back on the beach.

"I had thought that we had lost you lad'" Hook said with a small smile.

"Care to tell me where you've been?" Hook asked with a raised eyebrow.

The sea prince shrugged.

"I've just been around, after I got lost I came back here to wait on you." Hook gave a small nod and made his way to the boat. He saw that Percy stood there looking back into the forest.

'Well are you coming or not, or would you like to stay here?"

Percy actually considered staying for a few moments before turning back to Hook'

"No, I'm coming."

"And Peter Pan you are damn right, this is only goodbye for now." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Hello, its me. No seriously whats up guys, so here is another chapter for Frozen In Place hope you guys enjoy it. I really dont know which story will get the next update because i have failed to get an update schedule, so please comment which story you want to have the next update and ill do my best to update. Thanks for all the support, i really love all you guys.**


End file.
